Bye
by Irrelevancy
Summary: SetoJou OneShot: Jou's letter to Yugi. It's short and simple, so plz just... read... And review if you thought it was... interesting. My writings are just too... morbid? dismal? Rated T for 1 swear word...


A/N: Well, read and find out. This was under a random inspiration... If you don't understand, read the bottom~~ Please R&R~!!!

* * *

**Hey...**

**Listen... By the time you read this, I would be gone...**

**It's alright... Don't mind me...**

**It's just well... life... it got too hard for me.**

**I was never good at goodbyes...**

**You see...**

**I...**

**Well...**

**He never came.**

**I waited you know, waited for longer than I had ever imagined I could.**

**I mean, what's one or two hours, right?**

**But... you know...**

**It was so... long...**

**Those 4 hours I've waited... were so painfully long...**

**I had laughed, thinking...**

**The bus is late.**

**But...**

**I had to face the truth...**

**He didn't come... and he never will.**

**Well, don't be sad though.**

**It's my own decision.**

**It's alright, I... knew it was coming.**

**You too, right?**

**Perceptive as you are...**

**You knew he didn't love me.**

**It's all...**

**A huge joke.**

**So I'll throw in some laughs of my own.**

**Ha ha.**

**But you know what really stung?**

…

**I believed him.**

**I was stupid enough to throw myself head over heels into a relationship...**

**Well, I learned that the hard way.**

**So anyways, I hope you'll find this letter, so you won't be ridden by guilt for the rest of your life.**

**Oh c'mon, I know you...**

**You would take all this onto your shoulders.**

**So here are my last words:**

**It's not your fault.**

**I wouldn't say I'm happy, but like I said... it's my own decision.**

**You're my best friend, you understand right?**

**Him...**

**Just...**

**Leave him alone.**

**He never expected this.**

**I don't really think he cared anyways.**

**So yeah, just...**

**Leave him.**

**You know, I'm sorta scared.**

**That knife is right there... remember?**

**The Swiss army knife you got me for my birthday 5 years ago?**

**Well, I'm sorry for ruining it like this...**

**But...**

**I have this empty feeling in my stomach, you know?**

**Sorta like...**

**A slice has been taking out of me.**

**He tends to have that effect on people.**

**Ha ha.**

**But what really... really pisses me off...**

**I can't stop thinking about him.**

**I...**

**I'm not crying.**

**But I can't get him out of my thoughts.**

**  
How ironic. He's the one on my mind, even at death**

**I would want to leave him a letter...**

**But....**

**I wouldn't know what to say.**

**I love him.**

**I would much like to say I hate him...**

**But I'm not gonna sin before death.**

**I love him.**

**Crud...**

**I love him like hell.**

**I just want to ask him...**

**Why?**

**Was I not... good enough?  
Did you accept me 'cause you... pitied me?**

**Maybe so...**

**But that pity...**

**I could've gone on without it.**

**And now guess what?**

**I'm writing my own... suicide letter because of it.**

**I want to blame him.**

**I want to take this stupid... heavy... guilt off my shoulders.**

**But... this is my choice.**

**Responsibility...**

**God I hate it.**

**My hands are shaking so badly...**

**I can barely write straight...**

**I'm scared...**

**I'm really... really scared.**

**More scared than I had been in a long time...**

**I don't like pain...**

**But it's just so... inevitable.**

**Perhaps... perhaps this pain would take away the one deep inside...**

**Maybe this wound will override the stupid, painful scars he has left behind.**

**Oh shit...**

**What is this...**

**Tears?**

**I'm... crying?**

**Why...?**

**God...**

**Why?!**

**I hate this!!**

**This feeling, this sensation...**

**I hate it all!!**

**I'm still crying...**

**I'm still crying...**

**...why...?**

**Well...**

**So...**

**I guess...**

**It's just...**

…

**Bye.**

**

* * *

**

A/N; Don't understand?

Well, basically...

Jou wrote a letter to Yugi...

Saying he's...

committing suicide...

Why?

Seto

Yup

Sorta dismal, but well, that's all I've been writing these days.

So now, plz click that button right there

Yup~!

That green one with the word "Review" on it~!!

x3


End file.
